Talisman Brother
My 39th fanfic, sequel to "No Such Luck". I give credit to Smile.Huezera for story asisstance. After events of "No Such Luck" Lincoln is treated by his whole family as a living talisman. He tries to end their stupid superstitions. Lori and Lincoln are on a golf field. Lori is playing when Lincoln is wearing the squirell costume. Lincoln: the audience Since my crazy family believe I'm a good luck in this squirell costume, they treat me like a talisman and force me to go with them in this costume. This is ridiculous. I brought this on myself so only I can fix it. removed mask Huh, how hot is in this costume. Lori: Don't remove the mask, twerp! I wanna win this match so don't ruin it. Lincoln: put mask on his head But I get overheated! Lori: You must endure it for your big sister's sake! Lincoln: Everyone is staring on me! They are laughing from me and taking pictures! Lori: Don't be selfish and stop complaining! Lincoln: annoyed Ugh! This is getting worse. Another day Lincoln is with Luan at birthday party. Lincoln: I look ridiculous! All will laugh from me! Luan: That's better because it will improve my Funny Business. Lincoln: It's summer! Its hot inside that costume! Luan: That's nowadays your job as my asisstant. Lincoln: as kids laugh from him This is getting worse! Next day Lincoln accompanied Luna. Luna: With you, dude, my song will win the contest. Lincoln: Why do you believe in me as a goodluck over your own talents? You trained like mad, you surely win. What more do you need? Luna: I have no doubts in my talents but I want to win this contest. With your good luck I am sure my guitar won't broke and I won't get a caugh. Lincoln: Everyone is looking at me like on a freak! I beg you, let it stop! Luna: Oh, no. I need you. Be a good younger brother and help me with your presense. I don't ask you to do anything else. Lincoln: But in this costume it's too hot for me! I wanna take a bath and change clothes! Luna: Sorry, dude, you must stand it. Lincoln: angry Ugh! This is getting worse! Lincoln came with Lucy to her goth club but all other partons were giving Lincoln hostile glares. At Lynn's game she won again but her opponents chased Lincoln and she was too busy celebrating her victory to see this. In Lisa's lab Lisa didn't allow Lincoln to remove any part of the costume, ignored he needed to bathroom or to drink. Lincoln's parents forced him to sleep in the costume at floor in his room because of lack of furnitures. Everything annoyed Lincoln more and more. Lola at her beauty pegant took Lincoln in costume. If he tried to take of the mask she gave him an agry glare forcing him to put the mask again. Eventually Lincoln needed to go to toilet. Lola saw this and showed her anger. Donnie: And the winner is Lindey Sweetwater Lindsay: Thank you, very much! Lola: Second...Place?! Donnie: Patience! Second place comes to...Erin Van Oosboree. Lola: Ugh! Lincoln returned from toilet, Lola grabbed him and put him to the wall. Lola: I lost and ended with 5th place! Because you left! Lincoln: I needed to go to toilet! Lola: You could have waited few seconds! Lincoln: No, I couldn't! I have my necessities! Lola: I have much more important needs than your... Lincoln: Stop it! Lola: hit Lincoln in stomach Don't you dare to... Donnie: What's happening?! Lola Loud! Such violent acts are unacceptable! You're banned for the next pegant. Lola: It's all your fault! You selfish... Donnie: Enough! You lost because you lost your temper on the stage! Security, take this violent girl! Lola: Wait till I get you. Lincoln run away and Lola chased him. He turned left so did Lola and jumped on him and began punching him Lola: I lost because you left and removed the costume! I'm gonna pulverize you! Why are you so light. discovered it's just an empty costume Lincoln! Lincoln escaped to a shop with used clothes. He purchased new clothes and a red haired wig to look different. He also put sunglasses. Lola passed him and didn't recognise him. Lincoln: the audience That was close. I have enough of playing an idiot just because whole my family forces me to do it by threatening to make me homeless again. I need to make a plan how to end this madness. All started from Lynn's idiotic superstitions. I must make her stop believing in those idiocies. While walking and thinking of a plan Lincoln accidentally bumped on Margo. Margo: Hey! Look where you go! Lincoln: Irish accent I'm sorry. Wait! You're Margo! Margo: Yes, that's me. Wait! How do you know my name? Lincoln: I watched the last softball match and I noticed you. Margo: If you wanna autograph, then I'll say this once. No autographs for red haired in sunglasses, because it brings badluck. Lincoln: Bad luck? Sorry, but this sounds ridiculous. Margo: Finally a sane man. My leader is superstition freak! We all must do many idiotic things because she believes it will bring badluck and we lose. Lincoln: Did you try to tell her? Margo: Not just once. I keep telling her the superstitions are foolish and she should believe in training over those ridicolous rituals. But no, she thinks she knows it better. My trainer allows her to do as she likes because she's the best player. Lincoln: You know, I heard a rumor from friend of my friend, that she blamed her sister or brother for one of her failures. Margo: Huh, that wouldn't surprise me. She's an excellent player with such big ego. She would blame everyone but not herself for own failures. When something goes wrong she can't admit it's because of her. Lincoln: lying Many think just because I'm Irish I shall bring goodluck and are angry at me when I don't. This stereotype hurts me to no end. Margo: I'm sorry to hear that. You must have lots of troubles. Lynn: coming Margo! Lincoln: nervously Uh. Margo: Hey, Lynn. Lynn: Did you see my brother around? He escaped and abandoned his lucky costume! Ungrateful brat! Margo: No. Don't you think your superstitions go too far? Lynn: Don't start again! My brother in his costume is the best amulet and I need him for the next match. Margo: This is ridiculous! You shall train and believe in own abilities and not in amulets or rituals. Lynn: Who is this guy? You never told me, you have a boyfriend. Margo: It's not my boyfriend. Lynn: If you see him, then call me. ran away Margo: See? She's an excellent player but she can be really annoying with her superstitions. Lincoln: Ehm, I actually do because I know her personally. I'm sorry for lying, I'm not Irish, I am Lynn's brother Lincoln. removed sunglasses and wig Margo: punched him in anger Why did you lie to me? Do you think I'm stupid. Lincoln: I said I'm sorry. I am hiding from my family! You saw how Lynn was like. Margo: Maybe I overreacted. I dislike being lied. Lincoln: I didn't exacly lie you, the story I told you is true, just names are changed. I must wear your team mascot costume because whole my family believe in this costume I won't bring them bad luck. Margo: Now I really feel sorry for you. Your family treats you like a living luck charm and you can't be yourself. Lincoln: I really want to end this absurd. If only Lynn got rid of her superstitions all would be ok. Margo: You said it. Whole most of the team has enough of her superstitions. Lincoln: Hey, how about joining forces to make a plan to convince Lynn whole luck concept is an absurd. Margo: Did you think I didn't try it myself? You told me a lot but showed nothing. First make yourself some part of this plan, then we can talk. If you have it, here is my number. Lincoln: Can you give me e-mail? It will be easier. Lincoln returned home but his family gave him an angry glare and showed him the costume. Lincoln: Give me a break, world didn't collapse when I was without it. Lynn: Put it on or you'll get beaten! Lincoln: Why nobody stops her? Why nobody scolds her for threatening me? Lisa: Threats are nothing compare to potential danger. Put it on now! Lincoln: No! I have enough of this goody suit! Lola: Wearing the costume isn't too much! Lincoln: Of course it is! Because of this I can't go to toilet or bathroom! Lola: Stop thinking about yourself and think about your family! Lincoln: Don't blackmail me emotionally! You didn't think much about me when you kicked me out the house! Lori: You've returned so stop complaining! Lincoln was forcefully put by his family into the costume and he punched wall in anger. However the costume was elastic enough to make his fist bounce from the wall and punch him. Luan: Why are you hitting yourself? Lincoln: Do you see me only as a talisman and not as a family member? Lisa: I need you to go with me to library, I hope to find a rare book before anybody. Lincoln: Hm, this can help. Next day Lincoln accompanied Lisa in library. As usually all observed Lincoln. Lincoln: Lisa, have heart and let me remove this! Lisa: After you scientifically proved you're not bad luck in the costume, don't expect it. Lincoln: Can I at least find some books for myself? Lisa: Yes, you can. Lincoln took several books from physics, philosophy and quotes. He was seeking arguments against existence of luck. In his head many quotes echoes. There is no such thing as luck. It’s a fancy name for being always at our duty, and so sure to be ready when good time comes. ~ Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton Good and bad luck are synonyms, in the great majority of instances, for good and bad judgment ~ Pierre Elliott Trudeau I believe life is a series of near misses. A lot of what we ascribe to luck is not luck at all. It’s seizing the day and accepting responsibility for your future. It’s seeing what other people don’t see And pursuing that vision. ~ Howard Schultz I don’t believe in luck. I believe everything happens for a reason. ~ Nelly I love surprises and coincidences. I love them even more when I don’t pass them off as luck, but rather recognize them as a sign that my life’s course is right on track. ~ Jason Mraz I think Luck is what we describe as a chance that was beneficial to us. ~ FongHu Enterprise Lady Luck’s maiden name was Miss Fortune ~ Author unknown Luck is a tag given by the mediocre to account for the accomplishments of genius. ~ Robert A. Heinlein Luck is merely an illusion, trusted by the ignorant and chased by the foolish. ~ Timothy Zahn Nothing happens by chance, my friend… No such thing as luck. A meaning behind every little thing, and such a meaning behind this. Part for you, part for me, may not see it all real clear right now, but we will, before long. ~ Richard Bach People always call it luck when you’ve acted more sensibly than they have. ~ Anne Tyler Shallow men believe in luck, believe in circumstances: It was somebody’s name, or he happened to be there at the time, or, it was so then, and another day it would have been otherwise. Strong men believe in cause and effect. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson The worst cynicism: a belief in luck ~ Joyce Carol Oates To believe in luck – is skepticism ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson To the soldier, luck is merely another word for skill. ~ Patrick MacGill Who always only dreams of luck shouldn’t be surprised if he oversleeps it. ~ Ernst Deutsch There is no such thing as luck. There is only adequate or inadequate preparation to cope with a statistical universe. ~ Robert Heinlein A little government and a little luck are necessary in life, but only a fool trusts either of them. ~ P. J. O’Rourke Lisa: Lincoln, I'm done. I know what I wanted to learn. looked at Lincoln Lincoln? poked his mask and it fell on ground, revealing the costume is empty Aaaa! Lincoln: behind Lisa In library you shall be silent. Lisa: Aaah! Don't come! fell from chair Lincoln: Gotcha! grabbed Lisa, preventing her fall Lisa: When did you remove the costume? How? Lincoln: You were so focused on reading that you forgot about me. Lisa: I fell because you removed it! Put it back on you! Otherwise... Lincoln: Or what? put Lisa on floor Nothing happens. I saved you from fall caused by nothing but your own panic. Lisa: What are you trying to say? Lincoln: Now you'll listen all I have to tell about luck. That's why I was reading all those books. After 35 minutes Lincoln was trying to take a breath, Lisa was standing surprised. Lisa: Why didn't I think about such arguments before when I tried to make you sure luck doesn't exist? Lincoln: Because you didn't bother to read those books. I'm surprised you, the smarest Loud, let yourself be fooled like this. Lisa: Then you are a very good liar. Lincoln: Where was your scepticism like when you criticized Lucy's fortune telling? You didn't believe in one but you believed in another. That's idiocy. Lisa: When a wonder happens before my eyes, I can't help but be surprised at first. If I saw an angel, it would be nothing strange that I take Bible. Lincoln: At the park you were simply tricked just like I tricked. Maybe you're not as smart as you think if you let me fool you like a child. Lisa: Why you! Eh, right. I deserve to be mocked after letting you fool myself like a baby. So embarassing. Lincoln: You don't know the meaning of word "embarassing". Because you all followed Lynn's superstitions and my fake confirmations I feel the true embarassment because you force me to walk in the costume. Lisa: I really shall be more sceptical. Next time when I a wonder like ghost or angel or alien, my first reaction will be "is this just another hoax?" Lincoln: Who did suggest to expel me from home? Did you even miss me, when I was outside? Lisa: Ehh, well... Lincoln: I expected more from you. I missed all of you so much but now I wonder if I was right to miss you. Lisa: You're cruel! Lincoln: Ones who disown family members with no remorse have no right to use this word. Lisa: Why did you even take Lynn's stupid suspicions? Lincoln: Because I have no free time for myself. You all steal it from me. When I tried to explain myself Lynn again used her superstitions and you all followed her. Now tell me who is dumber? A fool or ones who follow the fool? Lisa started thinking about it but fainted because the paradoxes Lincoln told her about were too much for her. Lincoln catched Lisa when she lost consciousness. Lincoln: the audience Great, I just lost a potential ally. I must start recognising when I talk too much. I already reminded the most rational sister about rationalism. Now I must take care of the rest. It's ridiculous they all let me fool them like idiots. Lincoln took Lisa to drinks machine, he purchased a soda and used it to wake Lisa up. Lisa: caugh What's that supossed to mean? Lincoln: Now that I explained you that luck doesn't exist I need your help. Lisa: You deserve my help for getting rid of this stupidity from my head. Lincoln: I must convience Lynn that I'm not a bad luck. Sadly she's not as smart as you to understand explanations I gave to you just now. Lisa: I have my own definition for "luck", it's probability. Lincoln: Lynn won't buy mathematical explanations. There must be a way to explain her spectacular success she used as an excuse to keep me exiled from family! Lisa: If we get a recording of that match, then I could analise it. Lincoln: I'll call Margo. Hope she has those recordings. Lincoln and Lisa visited Margo who showed them video of baseball matches. Lincoln: I am glad you record your matches. Margo: Hey, I need to see where I do mistakes to improve myself. Lisa: I can use laws of physics to explain Lynn's victory. Lincoln: Then why didn't you do this back then?! Lisa: Because it happened too fast. Almost 1 hour later. Lincoln: Any results? Lisa: Yes, I considered gravity, air, mass of the players, ... Margo: Get to the point. Lisa: Your opponents were less trained and the wind helped Lynn in wining. Margo: I keep telling Lynn that's not luck but her abilities. She never listens. Lisa: Don't have to tell me. Lynn is my hardest student. Lincoln: We need to convience Lynn that it's not luck but training that makes her win. Lisa: I know her well enough to be certain it will be difficult. Margo: She's the best of us and this makes it more difficult. Lincoln: Perhaps I already know how to do this but that's a gamble. By the way, can I take a shower in your bathroom? I really need it. Margo: Feel free. Lisa and Lincoln were returning home. Lisa: Don't forget about the costume! Lincoln: This will end soon. By the way. When Luan went crazy in the last April Fools, we put her in cage and you hid yourself in your bunker. Why didn't you consider doing the same to me? Lisa: Please, don't talk about it anymore. opened the door Lola: There you are. Good news! You have your bed back. Lincoln: At least I don't have to sleep on floor anymore. Lola: Don't remove any part of the costume on my next pegant! Lincoln: You needed no luck in your previous ones, you just used your talents. Lola: I have used my lucky rabbit paw but you are better talisman. Lincoln: Rabbit paw is no amulet. If it were, then why didn't it save the original owner, the rabbit? Lola: Oh, hm. Lincoln: Same with lucky horseshoes. All horses have them in races but the winner is only one. It's not matter of luck but training and fitness of the horses and their horsemen. Lola: Hmmm. Lincoln: Meh, stay there and continue your thinking! I have more important things to plan! Lincoln went to rest in his room. Next day Lynn took him at another match. Lincoln: I need to bathroom. Lynn: Match hasn't started yet. You can go. Lisa: I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't remove his costume. Lisa and Lincoln left and met Margo. Lincoln: So we can execute our plan. Margo: I trained like a mad girl to be fit. Better this works. Lisa: Don't worry about it. showed a device I just need to plug this to the speakers. Lisa's device turned to be a voice changer. She used this to announce "Attention everyone. International Baseball Federation officially forbids all kinds of luck rituals! Any recorded ritual will be punished!" Lisa: I hope everyone believed this. Baseball Announcer: Now, this is unexpected! That's a bad news for the players Pep: Speak for yourself! The rituals are so annoying it's good they are banned. Lynn: I don't need any rituals as long as I have my living talisman. Margo: The games soon starts. All for your positions! Lincoln was a mascot so he was on the playground. After Lynn gained her first points she was preparing next round. Lincoln quickly removed his costume. Lynn: Lincoln! What are you doing! Do you want me to lose?! Put this back! Lincoln: Give me a break! I'm getting overheated. Lynn: I'll give you break for your bones if you don't! Lincoln: No!!! I am a human being, not any living amulet! Squirrel Coach: Come on, Lynn! Go back to play! Lynn: But coach! The mascot removed his costume! Squirrel Coach: So what?! Mascots don't play! You play! Lynn: He'll bring us bad luck now! Squirrel Coach: Winning this game is a matter of your skills, not luck! I trained you well, so stop this idiocy or you'll sit on the bench! Lynn: Lincoln! Do it! Now! Lincoln: leaving Not a chance! Lynn attacked Lincoln in blind rage! Baseball Announcer: Lynn Loud! Red card for needless violence! Lynn: You're so dead! I was kicked out because of you! Squirrel Coach: Lynn Loud! You can blame only yourself! You're out of the play till end of the match! Lynn: But without me the team will lose! Squirrel Coach: Margo is replacing you! Margo! Margo: I believe in my skills, not any luck. I won't fail you! Baseball Announcer: Unexpected! Margo replaces Lynn! The match has just become interesting! Pep: Security! Take Lynn Loud from the playground! Such violence is unacceptable! Lynn: taken by security Let me out! Lincoln! Wait till end of the match! Margo: My turn! May I win this. Lynn was put on the bench and locked as punishment. She was giving Lincoln angry stares. Margo wasn't as good player as Lynn so Squirrels weren't getting much score. Lynn kept getting angrier and angrier. In the end Margo won the match by one point and Lynn was confused. Lynn: I don't get it. How could we win with the bad luck? Lincoln: slapped Lynn Are you so stupid that you don't get it? Lynn: You shouldn't have done this! attacked Lincoln Margo: looked at Lynn Stop! whistled Lynn: teammates grabbed her Huh? Margo: We won so why are you mad? Lynn: Lincoln removed the costume! We could have lost. Margo: Every time we can lose but we didn't. Don't you get it? Lynn: We won by one point. If I played the score would have been better...stared on Lincoln if only the mascot wanted to cooperate! Margo: We won because of my skills. Previous matches were won because of your skills. If the whole game depended on luck whole those trainings would not be needed at all. Lynn: Luck is also needed. Lincoln selfishly decided to not give it to us. Margo: Stop blaming others for your own mistakes! You didn't get the red card because of your brother but yourself! You're the one who attacked him. Because of this I needed to replace you. We won and you don't get what that means. I'll say it loud and clear. There is no luck or good luck but only better and worse trained players. Lynn: Then why did we lose when he was on one of our match and we won doublehander when he was not? Margo: Then we weren't prepared enough and that's why we lost. Next time we trained better and that's the sole reason we won. It's easy and simple for everyone but you. Lynn: Huh? Margo: Don't you see that we all are fed up with your superstitions? You get unlucky only when you believe in superstitions and you make yourself look stupid. Lynn: Why are you telling me this now? Margo: Now? We all told you this many times but you never listened! Badluck is just a failed excuse from those who lost and can't take it with dignity. Lynn: I couldn't risk any more loses! Margo: In sport is always risk. Risk of head damage for example. We lower the risk by wearing helmets. We always risk losing but we make our chances to win bigger by training. Depending on luck over over own skills is a simple naivety. You should have known this better. Lynn: Oh. Lincoln: You just kept lying to yourself that your failures are badluck so long that you believed in own lies. Margo: We won without you. That's the fact is the whole problem was nobody but you whole this time because of your superstitions all along. We can't always keep wining but blaming badluck for lose gives us nothing. Instead we shall learn from our mistakes because repeating old mistakes is an easy way to epic fail. Lynn: You... You're right. I am really stupid to blame others for my mistakes but myself. Despite my natural talents I still have much to learn. Margo: Finally you opened your eyes! Good because it was was getting annoying. There is another one you owe apology. Lynn. Lincoln, I'm sorry. I... Lincoln: showed his hand palm Stop! I don't wanna hear this! Lynn: Lincoln, listen... Lincoln: No! You listen! Did you listen when I said "no"? You can't accept refuse! You threat with violance when you receive refuse instead of what you want! When you got what you wanted you blamed me for your lose like an immature brat! You spread your sick delusion that I'm a badluck... Lynn: You did spread this. Lincoln: I explained you all why and you ruined it! It was your idea to kick me out of the house, right? You have no dang idea what I went through after you convienced all to left me to rot! Did you even miss me for a second? Lynn: .... Lincoln: No answer! I'm not talking to you! Lynn was heartbroken after listening to Lincoln and fell on her knees in deep sorrow. He tried to grab Lincoln with her hand but he was walking away. Lynn hit ground in anger and regret. Lincoln returned home. Lynn Sr.: Where is the costume? Lincoln: Costume? Why nobody asks me "Is all alright to you?" or something? Luna: Do you want to get us killed? Get out and don't return without the costume! Lincoln: This is my house and I will leave only when I want! I stay here! Lori: You have no choice as a literal family talisman! Lincoln: Am I a talisman and not a brother or son? You really fell so low. I burned the suit! Rita: Do you want to get us all killed?! Lucy: Leave before the house falls apart! Lincoln: Who's idea was to kick me out?! How long did you think about an alternative? A minute? A nanosecond? Lynn Sr: Get him out of here! Lincoln: Where is Lisa? She's never when I need her! Suddenly Albert opened the front door with kick and angry face. Albert: Nobody is getting kicked out of this house! Rita: Father? What are you doing here? Albert: I saw this wall clock in house of my friend. I detected there sign "Properity of Lincoln Loud", I bought it for Lincoln as a gift. I asked my friend where did he get this from and he told me he bought it from you and that he heard you kicked out my grandson from house. Rita: All for sake of safety because Lincoln is a badluck. Albert: I've never heard worse explanation! How could you, my own daughter, kick your own son out the house?! I didn't raise you like this! I kept telling you family is a treausre! I also told you many times that there is no luck but only a choice. Rita: Father, listen... Albert: No, you listen! I will not tolerate my daughter and her husband practicing such abuse! Lisa: entered Good evening, Pop Pop. I didn't expect you. Lincoln: Where the heck have you been, Lisa? Lisa: You should have known with such short legs I quickly get tired and I am not as fast as you. Albert: If you disown one kid you'll lose all of them. What were you going to teach your children? That if a child is a problem, then you shall disown them and kick out the house?! I didn't raise you like this! You've never disapointed me more. Rita: I'm sorry. Albert: You should be! Family is the most important thing in life and you clearly forgot about it. I'll keep my eyes on you because what guarantee can I have that it won't happen again? Rita: It won't. Albert: Words are worthless compare to actions. Lisa: Did you just notice that much time left and still nobody is harmed? It only proves you were all fooled and dumb enouh to let fool you. I know I am the only smart person in this house but this? All went outside to wave for farewell to Albert returning to his home. Lincoln went inside the house and closed the door. Lynn Sr. tried to open the door but it was locked. Lynn Sr. : Very funny, Lincoln. I have keys. tried to open it with keys but they didn't match the lock What? Lori: What's going on? Rita: Lincoln! What's that supposed to mean?! Lincoln: opened door in Lynn and Lucy's room I quickly changed the locks when you were looking at Pop Pop. Now you're gonna learn how it is to be locked out own house for few days. Luan: Are you serious Lincoln? Rita: We apologized already you and promiced to never do this again. Lincoln: You once told you'd never get rid of any of your children. It was worthless. I trusted you and you left me to rot! Now you're gonna experience what I went trough. You'll see how it is to be diswoned, abandoned, unwanted and unloved! Luna: Dude! Let us go in! Lola: Yeah! Where are we going to sleep now? Lincoln: Did you care about this when you forced me to homelessness? Did you even miss me for a second? I missed you but I can't say about you the same! I'll open the door in few days or weeks. Why not pay more than you deserve if I can? laugh All sisters and parents: Lincoln! Be reasonable! Let us go into! Don't be cruel! Lincoln: laugh Oh, your faces are priceless, Now you know how I felt back then. Here is the key. I won't be as big jerk as you all were to me. Lincoln tossed the key to his family and they opened the door to enter the house. Lincoln: No. What am I thinking? Well. Here goes -he opens the door they bust in and start assaulting him but this time he's had enough- Lincoln: WHY! WHY AM I THE BLACK SHEEP! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE ABUSE! IS OT CAUSE IM NOT A GIRL! IS THAT WHY! YOU MAKE IT SO HARD IM ALWAYS THE DAMN PUNCHING BAG I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS -He grabs Lola and he puts fire on his hand and he burns her face but this won't affect this like in real but she will get burn marks- Trivia *I wrote this fanfic because I was outraged by plot of "No such Luck" because Lincoln was disowned by his family what makes them hypocrites after "Ties that bind". This episode literally made me hate both parents and all the sisters, even Luna, Leni and Lily. I was bothered by Lynn's annoying immaturity and blaming others for her failures. Instead of teaching more mature lessons "you can't always win" and "you shall not blame others for your failures" it has wrongly executed message "Even a little lie can cause troubles". *I cannot stand the parents being abusive in this episode. Someone should have scolded Rita and Lynn Sr. for this, so I decided Albert would be the best choice. I would not take lightly if my child locked out my grandchild. *This fanfic as my 39th is not a coincidence, it's triple 13. *Erin Van Oosboree is Lola's voice actress' real name. *This is the first fanfic I used Margo. *This is my second fanfic that reached 100 comments, the first one was Frigid Fever. Category:Episodes Category:Sequels